Harsh loving
by Neko Arisa
Summary: Gift-fic. There's Squall, and Seifer, and some harsh loving.
1. Chapter 1

__This is a gift fic for a wonderful lady, my dear wife Reyshy. Many apologies for the late delivery, all my love and best wishes go to you.__

_**Disclaimer**_  
>I own nothing (Squall, Seifer, Garden, Grats, not even the dirt in the Training Centre!), go thank Square for that.<p>

**_Summary  
><em>**There's Squall, and Seifer, and some harsh loving.

~o~

This was not the usual brawl in the Garden corridors. Today there had been no taunts, no insulting slashes of the tongue to inflame the will to fight. With scarce words, a fight broke out between these long time rivals out in the monster ridden jungle of the training centre. This was simply steel and blood.

Sweat dripped down the blonde's chiseled face, mixing salt and the familiar metallic tang in his lips. He was almost sure some of his ribs were fractured, yet he wasn't about to stop for something as flimsy as a couple of broken bones, and held tightly onto his gunblade with his right gloved hand. He furiously spit blood marbled saliva on the dirt.

The brunette in front of him struggled to keep his sight focused. "No fainting", he thought to himself. "No… fainting…" The gash that cut his shirt and skin open down his side, from the right pectoral almost reaching a feminine thigh, kept dripping blood, and his body was beaten and hurt. But he had to keep fighting, so he ran at the green eyed cadet again.

The white flash on steel was all they could see before a Thundaga spell broke between them. Later, they wouldn't remember who cast it. It was careless, stupid; magic at such close range was double edged. Both men fell backwards as they felt the impact all over their bodies. The gunblades flew off, out of reach.

As Squall tried to get on his feet, he could feel the bile rising inside him. He had never been so angry at the jade eyed blonde before. Instructor Trepe in the infirmary because of him… Squall could hardly believe Seifer went so far, and when they ran into each other in the training centre, it was the perfect time to show him how wrong he was. And of course, the proud bastard wasn't about to admit his mistake. He just took this as a wonderful chance to beat up the lion. "But not this time", Squall convinced himself.

Squall didn't care for his discarded blade as he walked, then rushed to punch that pretty caramel skinned face inward. Seifer had hardly gotten up when two of his teeth were knocked off by the brunette's irate fist. And that was the last drop for Seifer.

A grey clad elbow made contact with Squall's ear, sending booming shockwaves all over his brain, making him loose balance. Seifer took this chance to straddle him. Squall was far from defenseless as he kneed the blond hard in the back, but the latter was soon in control by single-handedly pinning both Squall's wrists above his head, and pressing his forefingers to the subjugated brunette's trachea.

Coughing uncontrollably, Squall's body began to accept defeat, even if his brain refused to. The large wound on his torso continued to bleed and sear, while his consciousness started to leave him. The last thing he could see was a triumphant, bloody smile, missing two teeth…

He was quickly slapped awake.

-Oh no, you won't. I won't let you sleep through this. - said a soft, low pitched voice.

As his surroundings came into focus, Squall realized that no more than a few minutes could've passed. His wrists were now tightly bound with something that felt oddly alive, and Seifer was still straddling him. His gray coat was off now, showing his perfect, albeit very cut and bruised arms.

-Son… offa… - Squall was harsly cut off by a fit of coughing, as he tried to wrestle the slimy but rather strong cuffs.

-You like those? Grat tentacles. Found lots of them lying around. - Seifer smirked at him - Oh yeah, almost forgot.

Squall felt a strange freshness flushing through him, and it was a second before he realized Seifer was using curative magic on him.

-Told you, won't let you sleep.

Immediately, Seifer punched the brunette square on the face. Squall felt his nose crack, and writhed with the pain.

-You idiot. You thought you could… "avenge" Trepe on your own didn't you? - This time, not only Seifer smirked, but he followed it with a cruelly joyful laugh. - And now… you've gotten yourself into real trouble, princess.

The blonde started to run his hands down his rival's chest. His fingers found the wound he had inflicted earlier, and traced it with gentleness.

-You're… an asshole… Almasy - Squall spit the name as if he was spitting acid, through heavy, panting breaths.

After locking his sight with the steely blue one, Seifer suddenly dug his fingers deep into the wound. Squall's piercing yell tore the cold night in half.

-I'm gonna make you BEG for mercy, you tight-assed pussy! - The blonde's loud tone was hysterical, as drool splattered everywhere. - You drive me insane! All the time being such a righteous dick! It's about time someone showed you!

Squall was frozen in fear and pain. He had never seen Almasy so furious, so maniacally desperate. The blond then did something that Squall would've never expected. He kissed him.

It was not a typical kiss. Harsh and painful, it was blood and sweat and dirt, but so terribly seductive that the agitated brunette could do nothing but comply. For two minutes, maybe three, or it could've been an hour, both cadets were trapped in that hurtful lip lock, biting and gnashing, yet sucking and licking. Squall still couldn't believe it. Neither could Seifer.

He would never be able to explain what led him to kiss the brunette he had so wanted to murder in cold blood. His rage was far from gone, but it was mixed with a desire so strong it made him change his mind. He was going to take Squall's body for himself.

No matter how many outcomes Squall imagined for this battle, this was certainly not one of them. He had long forgotten the pain and even his will to fight, as he lost himself in the pleasure he was receiving from the blonde's harsh thrusts. His body was becoming too sensitive. He felt a drop of Seifer's cool sweat splash against his back, and he opened his eyes to look at his savaged arms, his nails digging on the dirt floor.

Seifer licked his parted lips, reveling in how tight and warmth his cock felt, covered in fresh blood from Squall's virginity. This was the best goddamn idea he ever had. Making his everlasting rival squirm in pleasure, submitted to his will, was just too much to handle. The thought alone made him harden and twitch, as he held the girlish thighs and kept ravaging his entrance.

Pulling out, Seifer grabbed the sweet brunette by his torso and flipped him over. The sight that followed was priceless: glazed steely eyes, sweaty chocolate hair, and those tasteful lips opened in agitated gasps, just begging to be kissed. Something Seifer did without a second thought.

Locked in a new, passionate kiss, Seifer entered Squall once more, holding his legs high up, drinking each one of Squall's low moans and feeling the heat build up inside him. He leaned in and licked Squall's neck some more. The ivory skin was already red and bruised from all his biting and sucking, and that only served to fuel up Seifer's fire.

Before he knew it, he was coming. He scratched the beautiful pale legs as he let his seed loose inside the brunette's body, with a deep, feral roar of ultimate pleasure. With trembling hips, he slowly took his cock out of its sweet shelter, and paced his breath with a triumphant smile.

The world just kept spinning around Squall as he tried to sit up. His heart kept pumping against his chest, feeling like it could just burst out, and the rush wasn't quite over. He looked over at Seifer, who still had that shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

The sight of the brunette moving brought Seifer back to this world. There was still something left to do, and he was not going to be satisfied until it was done.

-Did you like that, princess?

The brunette shivered, sitting in his place, with a huge, shameful erection in plain sight. He didn't know what to do, feeling the blood pulsing all over his body, directed to that one particular spot, still hard, still throbbing.

-Come on, let's make you feel better.

Seifer scooted over to Squall's side, and grabbing one delicate pale hand he guided it toward its owner's cock.

-Do it.

-Don't touch me, you asshole! - Squall shook his head lightly, jerking his hand away from the blonde's touch.

-I said _do it._

Before Squall knew it, Seifer had pulled out a small blade from a belt at his ankle, and had it pointed at the brunette's throat. With a little pressure, the green-eyed cadet drew blood.

-You're insane! Get away from me!

-Oh but princess, you're not finished…- Seifer ran his hand down the brunette's chest and stomach, stopping at his crotch to caress his most sensitive zone - That hurts my pride.

Squall's head spun. He was in no condition to lose any more blood, and while he knew Seifer wouldn't kill him, he knew the blonde wouldn't hesitate to leave him naked and unconscious in the training centre. Besides, Seifer had started to flick his tongue around Squall's earlobe, making him loose his mind little by little.

He felt his hand once again taken to his crotch by a more toughened one, and this time, he didn't fight it. He started caressing his own testicles, guided by the blonde's hand, and simply lost himself in the pleasure.

As he picked up the pace of his massages, the blonde kept biting at his neck and shoulders, caressing his chest, his butt, his thigh. His head swam in pleasure, his muscles tightening. Seifer moaned into his ear, driving him over the edge. Finally, Squall released all the day's tension into his own hand, and fell backwards into a sweet sleep.

Sailing back into himself, Squall started registering the stickiness in his hand, the hard ground against his back, the pain all over his body, the burning in his wounds, he started remembering the pleasure his rival gave him and how he humiliated himself for the blonde.

The blonde… His eyes snapped open. Slowly, he raised his head, and looked for the rustle of a grey coat or the silver glint of the Hyperion, but Seifer was nowhere to be found.

It was silly of Squall, really.


	2. Chapter 0

__My beautiful lady wanted to know what happened to Quistis, so I clumsily threw this together. I hope it satisfies.__

~o~

Seifer was practically bubbling with excitement. He had gotten hold of some firecrackers, a remote igniter system and a completely harmless, tiny Bomb. And when you know Seifer Almasy, you know exactly how harmless that Bomb is, especially if you know we're talking about a Fire Cavern Bomb. And thus, with the help of his beloved Fujin and Raijin, he set up one of his most awesome practical jokes so far.

Lionheart walked out of his double dorm, heading towards the training center, as usual. Seifer watched from the shadows, ready to flip the switch. He was so focused on Squall's tight (and absolutely gay and disgusting) ass, he didn't notice Trepe walking from the opposite side. As he saw Squall approach the doors to the training center, he tightened his grip on the remote, and just as he stepped on the designated tile, he pressed his thumb against the switch. One millisecond too late, he realised Trepe was there.

The hall was flooded with explosions. People started running, and the cage that held the Bomb, which was designed to bust with the fireworks, was positively destroyed. As the smoke cleared, Seifer watched in horror as the Bomb hovered around Quistis, who was trying to protect Squall. The only problem was that this Bomb had already doubled its size. Seifer broke into a run, maybe it wasn't too late... but before anyone could do anything, there was a last, deafening bang in the hallway.

Halfway there, Seifer looked at the instructor, with her arm, shoulder and half neck very badly burnt, as Squall was desperately trying to help her with clumsy Cure spells. Seifer started to back out, if he couldn't save Trepe, he could at least save himself. But no cigar. Faculties were closing in from every side, and a furious Xu was heading them all, looking straight at Seifer with fire in her eyes.

Suddenly, Squall was running at him.

-It was you, wasn't it? You slimy son of a whore!

Luckily for Seifer, Xu stopped the enraged cadet with all her strength.

-Leave it, Squall, he's not worth your energy! - Xu panted - Instructor Trepe needs you more, take her to the Doctor.

Squall swallowed his fury, and understood very well what Xu was saying. The instructor was his priority now. But later... Oh, Seifer better be ready for what was coming.


End file.
